peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Gaston and the Male Disney Villains
Neverland is a small island and one the sea was a lonely pirate ship and we hear singing going on there. We zoom in on the ship and see various male Disney villains set up a flag of the Jolly Roger on the mast. Male Disney Villains: Oh a villain's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career as a wicked man It's the life of a villain for me Oh, the life of a villain for me Some villains are playing with darts on a picture of a crude drawing of Gaston on a door. Male Disney Villains: Oh, a villain's life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Kent Mansley Just about then, the door opened and a little man with a pink nose, brown hair, and black eyes, wearing a black kerchief, a dark brown trench coat, a red button-up shirt, light brown pants, and black shoes, named LeFou, came out. LeFou and Male Disney Villains: Oh, my good friend Kent Mansley "Good morning, ship mates." LeFou said only to get caught by the ringmaster. "And what's good about it, LeFou?" asked the ringmaster. "Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island!" Stromboli said. "While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Ventus Pan." Amos Slade said sticking his gun at LeFou. "Look out there. Might go off!" LeFou panicked but got his neck in a rope knot by one of the Stabbington Brothers. "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." the first Stabbington Bother said. "Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." the second Stabbington Brother said, using his dagger and got LeFou free. "Better drop it." the coachman said as they all threw daggers at the stairs as LeFou tried to avoid them. "And tell the captain we want to put to sea, LeFou!" Stromboli said. All the villains laughed as LeFou stuck out his tongue and walked away. An extremely muscular man with black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a cleft chin, wearing a red polo shirt with a gold collar, a dark blue cape, a single gold glove, black pants, and heavy action boots was looking at a map. He is Gaston. He had one of his hands cut off by Ventus and now has a silver hook and now he want revenge. "Blast that Ventus Pan!" Gaston snarled. "If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it?" He starts to look at the map "Mermaid lagoon? No, we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. But here!" He stuck his silver hook at the far north west on the map but then groaned "No, no, no, no. That's Wolf territ… But wait…" he took a good closer at the map "Those wolves know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder…" At that moment, LeFou walked in. "Good morning, captain." "I'VE GOT IT!" Gaston cheered as he grabbed LeFou with his hook pulled him closer "Olette, LeFou!" "O-O-Olette, captain?" LeFou asked, very afraid. "Hokey's adopted niece!" Gaston said, "She'll know where Ven is hiding." "B-B-But-But will she talk, captain?" asked LeFou as Gaston let go. "Oh, a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?" Gaston said as he thought as a mad scientist named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was singing horribly with his accordion. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, a villain's life Is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a villain is short Oh, the life Having enough of his singing, Gaston got out a gun and aimed it. As LeFou got the shaving pack ready, the shot was heard and LeFou heard a accordion fall and splashed in the water. He took a look only to get splashed in the face. Gaston put away his gun. "Now let me see, where was I?" asked Gaston. "Oh dear, dear, dear captain Gaston. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know." LeFou said. "Good form, LeFou?" asked Gaston in a smooth voice first, and then yell angrily as he pushed the table aside and approached LeFou and waving his hook. "BLAST GOOD FORM! DID VEN SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!" "Why captain, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say." LeFou said as he removed Gaston's cape. "Aye, but throwing it to that shark! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me!" Gaston said loudly at first and then said in a low voice as he sat down in the chair which LeFou brought. "And he's had you by now, captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's about, he warns you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock." LeFou said. Speaking off tick-tock, there was a sound of tick-tocking heard. LeFou and Gaston heard it. Gaston's face was in fear. There below his ship was a tiger shark named Undertow. "Well, what do we have here, now?" Undertow said, "It's the delicious, yummy Captain Gaston. I'm going to eat him!" When he saw Gaston, the shark licked his mouth, hungry for a human. Gaston screamed. "LeFOU!" He screamed as he leapt into LeFou's arms "Oh, save me, LeFOU! Please don't let him get me, LeFou! Please! Don't let him get me, LeFou! LeFou!" He hid behind a chair while LeFou went to Undertow. "Here now, shame on you, upsetting the poor captain. There'll be no handouts today." "Oh, come on, LeFou!" Undertow pleaded, "May I please eat Gaston just one bite?" "No," replied LeFou. "Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with you, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here!" And as he said that, Undertow went away. "Oh, well!" he sighed, "I'll eat him next time." Gaston appeared from behind the sheet of the chair. "I-I-Is he gone, LeFou?" he said in a scared voice. "Aye, Captain. All clear. Nothing to worry about." LeFou said as he tried to relax his shaking captain. "Oh, LeFou, LeFou. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't!" Gaston said as LeFou sat him down on the chair. "Now, now, now, Captain, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave. There now" LeFou said as he put a towel around Gaston's head. The hunter sighed. A seagull saw the towel and sat on it and fell asleep as LeFou sang. LeFou: A servant's life is a wonderful life A-sailing over the seas Give me a career as a buc… LeFou didn't see that he was putting shaving cream on the seagull's bottom. "Captain, you know, I can't help noticing you just aunt been your usual jolly self of late." He picked up a razor and wiped it on a towel. LeFou: Give a career as a buccaneer… "And the crew's getting? a might uneasy, Captain. That is, what's left of it. Hmm." He was using the razor on the seagull's bottom and it wiped out her feathers. "Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Neverland. Forget Ventus Pan. There now!" he put some aftershave on the seagull's bottom. The seagull woke up and in horror, flew away covering her behind. LeFou didn't see her go because he was putting some powder on his hand. LeFou: Give me a career as a buccaneer… "We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh!" He put his hands out only to find out he was doing it in mid air. "Captain? Oh dear! I never shaved him this close before." He never dared to look, so he didn't to look for it under the chair. "Don't worry captain, it must be somewhere about." He begin to walk off with the chair carrying him. The towel fell from Gaston's face and he looked down to see LeFou making a fool of himself crawling to find something. "Get up, you idiot!" Gaston snapped. "Aye, aye, sir!" LeFou said knocking the chair and Gaston to one side of the ship. LeFou turned around to see him dazed. "Oh, I found it, captain. Good as new." He tried to pull his head off only for Gaston to wake up very angry. "Why, you blithering blockhead!" Gaston cried, as he held LeFou by the shirt and was about to kill him when… "Ventus Pan, ahoy!" McLeach called from the watcher. "What? What? Where away?" Gaston asked. "Three points off the starboard bow!" Clayton called. Gaston looked through his telescope and saw Ventus with Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey. "Swoggle me eyes, it is Ven! Headed this way with his girlfriend and her brothers! LeFou, pipe up the crew!" "Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck!" He said as he whistled "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" All the pirates rose up and got into action. "Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time, LeFou!" He said as he put on his navy blue coat. "That we have, captain." Gaston called to his henchmen. "Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats!" He went to LeFou and put on his red hat with a giant gold feather in it. "I've waited years for this." "That's not counting the holidays, either." LeFou said. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Gaston ordered as the Stabbington Brothers got the cannon ready. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" LeFou repeated. "A pretty sight, LeFou. Like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!" Gaston said as he used his telescope to pin point Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey on a cloud viewing Neverland. "Range: 42!" LeFou said. "Elevation: 65!" Gaston ordered as LeFou repeated after him. "Three degrees west!" LeFou repeated again. "Steady now!" This time, LeFou didn't repeat. He covered his ears and shut his eyes real tight. "Steady!" Category:Fan Fiction